worldpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Czech Republic
The Czech Republic was formed on January 1st 1993 The Czech Republic Česká republika Stinger Prezident/Vyslanec Českého lidu s touhou míru a společné prosperity všech národů světa. Stinger The President/ambassador of the Czech people with the desire of peace and common prosperity of all nations of the world. -2025-2030 The Current Leader is Prezident Boris Vorshevsky The Czech Republic is basically a Social Democracy utilizing Capitalism but gives many benefits to the working class. The official is "pluralist parliamentary representative social democracy" Alliances Member state of the Alliance of the Continent of Europe (ACE)-Now known as the European Mediterranean Union (EMU) Member state of the United Nations (UN) Member state of the World Green Trade Initiative (WGTI) Member state of Task Force 141 (TF141) Member of the Danubian Federation (DF) Military Though the Czech Republic seems to frowns upon using military action (except against terrorists and extremists) the Czech Republic does have a capable military. First Army: 10 Divsions Divsions: 1st Czech Mechanized Divsion: 7500 Combatants 2500 Logistic Personal, 100 Pandour2's 200 BVP-2's 100 Dingo 2's (M2 MG) 50 M1151A1-B1 HMMWV(Humvee) (M2 MG) 2ed Czech Mechanized Divsion: 7500 Combatants 2500 Logistic Personal, 100 Pandour2's 200 BVP-2's 100 Dingo 2's (M2 MG) 50 M1151A1-B1 HMMWV(Humvee) (M2 MG) 3rd Czech Mechanized Divsion: 7500 Combatants 2500 Logistic Personal, 100 Pandour2's 200 BVP-2's 100 Dingo 2's (M2 MG) 50 M1151A1-B1 HMMWV(Humvee) (M2 MG) 4th Czech Mechanized Divsion: 7500 Combatants 2500 Logistic Personal, 100 Pandour2's 200 BVP-2's 100 Dingo 2's (M2 MG) 50 M1151A1-B1 HMMWV(Humvee) (M2 MG) 1st Czech Armored Divsion: 2000 Combatants (Infantry) 50 Pandour 2's 200 M5 Scwarzkopf MBT's 1500 Logistic Personal 5th Czech Mechanized Divsion: 7500 Combatants 2500 Logistic Personal, 100 Pandour2's 200 BVP-2's 100 Dingo 2's (M2 MG) 50 M1151A1-B1 HMMWV(Humvee) (M2 MG) 6th Czech Mechanized Divsion: 7500 Combatants 2500 Logistic Personal, 100 Pandour2's 200 BVP-2's 100 Dingo 2's (M2 MG) 50 M1151A1-B1 HMMWV(Humvee) (M2 MG) 7th Czech Mechanized Divsion: 7500 Combatants 2500 Logistic Personal, 100 Pandour2's 200 BVP-2's 100 Dingo 2's (M2 MG) 50 M1151A1-B1 HMMWV(Humvee) (M2 MG) 8th Czech Mechanized Divsion: 7500 Combatants 2500 Logistic Personal, 100 Pandour2's 200 BVP-2's 100 Dingo 2's (M2 MG) 50 M1151A1-B1 HMMWV(Humvee) (M2 MG) 9th Czech Mechanized Divsion: 7500 Combatants 2500 Logistic Personal, 100 Pandour2's 200 BVP-2's 100 Dingo 2's (M2 MG) 50 M1151A1-B1 HMMWV(Humvee) (M2 MG) 2ed Czech Armored Division 2000 Combatants (Infantry) 200 M-118's, 200 M-118AA's, 60 Ariete 2 MBT 4th Rapid Response Force: 10 Divsions 10th Czech Mechanized Divsion 7500 Combatants 2500 Logistic Personal, 100 IFSV(25mm Cannon) 200 Otokar Tulpar's 100 Dingo 2's (M2 MG) 50 ZPKT's (DSHK MG) 1000 MQ27M Dragonfire Drones 11th Czech Mechanized Divsion 7500 Combatants 2500 Logistic Personal, 100 IFSV(25mm Cannon) 200 Otokar Tulpar's 100 Dingo 2's (M2 MG) 50 ZPKT's (DSHK MG) 1000 MQ27M Dragonfire Drones 12th Czech Mechanized Divsion 7500 Combatants 2500 Logistic Personal, 100 IFSV(25mm Cannon) 200 Otokar Tulpar's 100 Dingo 2's (M2 MG) 50 ZPKT's (DSHK MG) 1000 MQ27M Dragonfire Drones 13th Czech Mechanized Divsion 7500 Combatants 2500 Logistic Personal, 100 IFSV(25mm Cannon) 200 Otokar Tulpar's 100 Dingo 2's (M2 MG) 50 ZPKT's (DSHK MG) 1176 MQ27M Dragonfire Drones 14th Czech Mechanized Divsion 7500 Combatants 2500 Logistic Personal, 100 IFSV(25mm Cannon) 200 Otokar Tulpar's 100 Dingo 2's (M2 MG) 50 ZPKT's (DSHK MG) 2ed Czech Armored Divsion 2000 Combatamts 50 ZPKT's 200 M5 Schwarzkopf MBT's 1500 Logistical Personal 15th Czech Mechanized Divsion 7500 Combatants 2500 Logistic Personal, 100 IFSV(25mm Cannon) 200 Otokar Tulpar's 100 Dingo 2's (M2 MG) 50 ZPKT's (DSHK MG) 16th Czech Mechanized Divsion 7500 Combatants 2500 Logistic Personal, 100 IFSV(25mm Cannon) 200 Otokar Tulpar's 100 Dingo 2's (M2 MG) 50 ZPKT's (DSHK MG) 17th Czech Mechanized Divsion 7500 Combatants 2500 Logistic Personal, 100 IFSV(25mm Cannon) 200 Otokar Tulpar's 100 Dingo 2's (M2 MG) 50 ZPKT's (DSHK MG) 18th Czech Mechanized Divsion 7500 Combatants 2500 Logistic Personal, 100 IFSV(25mm Cannon) 200 Otokar Tulpar's 100 Dingo 2's (M2 MG) 50 ZPKT's (DSHK MG) 19th Czech Mechanized Divsion 7500 Combatants 2500 Logistic Personal, 100 IFSV(25mm Cannon) 200 Otokar Tulpar's 100 Dingo 2's (M2 MG) 50 ZPKT's (DSHK MG) 20th Czech Mechanized Divsion 7500 Combatants 2500 Logistic Personal, 100 IFSV(25mm Cannon) 200 Otokar Tulpar's 100 Dingo 2's (M2 MG) 50 ZPKT's (DSHK MG) Czech Republic Technical Version The Czech Republic (Listeni/ˈtʃɛk rɨˈpʌblɪk/ CHEK-re-PUB-lik;10 Czech: Česká republika, pronounced ˈrɛpuˌblɪka ( listen), short form Česko Czech pronunciation: ˈt͡ʃɛsko) is a landlocked country in Central Europe. The country is bordered by Germany to the north-west and west, Austria to the south, Slovakia to the east and Poland to the north-east. Prague is the capital and largest city, with 1.3 million residents. The Czech Republic includes the historical territories of Bohemia and Moravia, and Czech Silesia. The Czech state, formerly known as Bohemia (Čechy), was formed in the late 9th century as the Duchy of Bohemia, at that time under the dominance of the powerful Great Moravian Empire. After the fall of the Empire in 907, the centre of power was transferred from Moravia to Bohemia under the Přemyslids. In 1004, the duchy was formally recognized as a part of the Holy Roman Empire,1112 rising to the status of Kingdom of Bohemia in 1212. During the rule of the Přemyslids and their successors, the Luxembourgs, Bohemia expanded in size until reaching its greatest territorial extent in the 14th century. During the reform-driven Hussite wars in the 15th century, the kingdom faced economic embargoes and five crusades from the Holy Roman Empire, defeating all of them. Following the Battle of Mohács in 1526, the Kingdom of Bohemia was gradually integrated into the Habsburg Monarchy as one of its three principal parts, alongside the Archduchy of Austria and the Kingdom of Hungary. The Bohemian Revolt (1618–20) against the catholic Habsburgs led to the Thirty Years' War, after which the monarchy consolidated its rule, re-imposed Catholicism, and adopted a policy of gradual Germanization. With the dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire in 1806, the Bohemian kingdom became part of the Austrian Empire. In the 19th century the Czech lands became the industrial powerhouse of the monarchy and the core of the Republic of Czechoslovakia, which was formed in 1918 following the collapse of the Austro-Hungarian Empire after World War I. After 1933, Czechoslovakia remained the only democracy in central Europe. Following the Munich Agreement and the Polish annexation of Zaolzie, Czechoslovakia fell under German occupation during World War II. By 1945, a major portion of the country was liberated by the Red Army, and the subsequent gratitude towards the Soviets, combined with disillusionment with the West for failing to intervene, led the Communist Party of Czechoslovakia to victory in the 1946 elections. Following the 1948 coup d'état, Czechoslovakia became a single-party communist state under Soviet influence. In 1968, increasing dissatisfaction with the regime culminated in a reform movement known as the Prague Spring, which ended with an invasion by the armies of the Warsaw Pact countries (with the exception of Romania). Czechoslovakia remained occupied until the 1989 Velvet Revolution, when the communist regime collapsed and a multiparty parliamentary republic was formed. On 1 January 1993, Czechoslovakia peacefully dissolved, with its constituent states becoming the independent states of the Czech Republic and Slovakia. The Czech Republic is a developed country with advanced,14 high income economy15 and high living standards.The UN ranks the country 14th in the inequality-adjusted human development. The Czech Republic also ranks as the eleventh-most peaceful country, while achieving strong performance in democratic governance and infant mortality. It is a pluralist parliamentary representative social democracy with membership in the European Mediterranean Union, NATO, UN, Danubian Federation.